Charmed Season Nine
by Jerems45
Summary: The Charmed Ones are back. And demon activity won't be light. And all things that they know might come crashing down.
1. New Demons Old Tricks

Charmed Season Nine: Episode One: New Demon's Old Tricks

Enter P3:

Sales Agent: So Mrs. Halliwell, when you sign here the club will be mine and you will be free.

Piper: I'll finally be able to start my own life.

She signs on the dotted light and P3 is no longer Pipers worries.

Sales Agent: Well it's been a pleasure doing business with you. If there's anything here you need feel free to take it.

Piper: No there's nothing left here. I'll just show myself out.

Piper walks out.

Agent Smirk. Demons Shimmer/ Flame in.

Opening Credits

Phoebe: Piper! Paige

She yells as she walks into the manor.

Piper and Paige rush down the stairs.

Paige: What?

Phoebe: I have a date with Coop and I have nothing to wear.

Pipers expression turns to anger

Piper: You make us run all the way downstairs because you have nothing to wear?

Paige: Well what do you expect from Phoebe.

Phoebe: Hey..

As she play slaps her.

Piper: Well not that I don't care but, I have some exciting news.

Paige + Phoebe: What? (simultaionusly)

Piper: I sold the club today.

Phoebe: What! How could you do such a thing?

Piper: Well I wanted to start my own restaurant and since demons haven't attacked…

Paige: Don't you dare finish that sentence.

Piper: Why?

Paige: Every time someone says that a demon ends up attacking.

Piper: That's not true…

Demons Shimmers In.

Phoebe: Blast Him.

Piper puts up her hands to blow up the demon.

Demon: Relax, I'm not here to kill you. Im here to warn you.

Paige: Like we believe you

Demon: There is a demon named Thomaz…

Piper: Like we care. As long as they are out of our lives I don't mind.

Demon: You don't understand he's going to take over the underworld. None of us want that to happen.

Phoebe: Why should we trust you? You're a demon.

Demon: Let's just see what happens.

Demons shimmers out.

Piper: What the hell?

Paige: I'll go check the book.

Paige walks up the stairs.

Phoebe: While she deals with that. Can you help me.

Piper: You can always go all natural.

Phoebe: Funny. Funny. Lets go.

Piper: Go Where?

Phoebe: Shopping

Enter Attic

Paige: There's no Thomaz in here.

Pages start to flip. Lands on Thomaz page.

Paige: Thomaz. An ally to the source. Thomaz is a very powerful demon. He was second in command next to Belthazor. But his ultimate Goal is to become the source himself.

Leo: Hey! Back to our old Gig I see.

Paige: Ha! Ha! Very Funny!

Leo: What you looking up?

Paige. Oh. Nothing.

Paige closes the book trying not to worry Leo.

Leo: Alright then. Oh, Henry called. Something about your job application to the SFPD.

Paige. Oh, that's right. Well Guess I Should Go.

Orbs Out.

Leo: Alright (Slight Sigh)

Enter Store

Phoebe: What about this?

Piper: Alright. It's Fine.

Phoebe: Don't they say third times the charm.

Piper: Don't think that applies to dress shopping.

(Chuckle)

Phoebe: Alright. I got this. I'll pick the first one.

Piper: What does it matter what you're wearing. It's not like we don't already know you're going to marry the man.

Phoebe: Doesn't mean I can't try and impress him.

Piper: With that it won't take long.

Cuz you are HOT!

Phoebe: Ha-ha! Very Funny!

Pipers phone rings.

Piper: Hello

Leo: Piper I think you need to get down to the club.

Piper: I sold the club.

Leo: Yes I know Just hurry.

"Click"

Piper: Right. Phoebes we gotta head down to P3.

Phoebe: What? Why?

Piper: I don't know. Let's just pay and go.

Enter Police Station

Henry: Paige can I talk to you.

Paige: Sure

Henry: I have an important question.

Do you want to have kids.

Paige: o.O What? I thought you called me down here for the job.

Henry: I only said that to get you down here.

Paige: You can't spring this on me. I don't think I'm ready.

Henry: Well we've been trying ever since all that crazy stuff happened.

Paige: Yea. But… I just. I don't know if I'm ready. I want a career. I want time away from magic.

Henry: What better way than to…

Paige's Phone Ring.

Paige Hello.

Piper: Hey come to the club quick.

"Click"

Paige: Alrighty then.

(to henry) Got to go. We'll talk later.

Orbs Out

Henry: We always talk later.

Enter P3

Paige Orbs in.

Paige: Alright. I just ditched my husband, this better be important.

Piper: I guess it's not. I got a call.

Paige: Wait? You Called Me.

Piper: No I didn't

Demon Shimmers in.

Girls look behind.

Demon. I did.

Piper: Russel?

Phoebe: Who's Russel?

Piper Freezes Russel.

Piper: He's the sales agent.

Paige: Um. I'm gonna say he's a stalker or he's…

Piper: No he isn't… He's actually going to help me get a place for my restaurant.

Russel Unfreezes.

Russel: I found a place for your restaurant.

Piper: Alright well lets go.

Piper + Russel walk out.

Paige: Phoebe we have a problem.

Phoebe: Which would be?

Paige: Well when that demon shimmered in this morning.

Phoebe: Paige don't even try it. We have been demon free now for what 3 months.

Paige: Well I was in the Book of Shadows and that demons Thomaz, he's pretty powerful. Just as much as Belthzor.

Phoebe: Well, If he comes then We'll vanquish him. But lets…

Paige: Live our Lives I know… I know.

Phoebe Smirks

Phoebe: Let's go! I have to go on a date and you..

Paige: have to visit Henry.

Enter Restaurant

Piper: Oh! This is perfect. Where did you find this?

Russel: Let's just say I was lucky.

Demons Shimmer in the background.

Russel: Why don't you go check the bathroom.

Piper: But. You've already check it.

Russel: I just want you to check.

Russel Pushes Piper towards the bathroom.

Demon: Thomaz there is trouble.

Russel: What do you mean?

Demon: Someone alerted the charmed ones.

Russell: What?

Demon: I don't know who it was. But since you are here with one, I assume that…

Piper (in background): Russell the bathrooms fine.

Russell: Go. Go. (he whispers)

Demon Shimmers Out.

Russell: Sorry I just wanted to make sure.

Piper: Alright Lets go make an offer.

Russel + Piper Exit

Enter Bay Mirror

Elise: Phoebe come on you have letters to answer.

Phoebe: When do I not? (sarcastically)

Elise: That may be true. But Phoebe I have to talk to you.

Phoebe: About?

Elise: Jason.

Phoebe. Wow. I haven't heard that name in a while.

She puts down the letters she's flipping threw.

Elise: He's selling the paper.

Phoebe: And?

Elise: Spencer Ricks is buying it.

Phoebe: What! I'm not working for that Turkey.

Elise: That got your attention.

Phoebe: Elise! Don't scare me like that.

Knock Knock

Phoebe: Oh my gosh! Jason. It's been four years.

Phoebe walks over and hugs Jason.

Jason: I know. It's been too long.

Elise Smiles + walks out.

Phoebe: We need to catch up.

Jason: Dinner? (with smirk)

Phoebe: I actually have a date.

Jason: Oh really. It's okay we can talk later.

Phoebe: Well. You know. You can come with.

Jason: Really? Your boyfriend won't mind.

Phoebe: No he won't

Jason: Alright. Lets go.

Phoebe + Jason walk out.

Elise Smirks.

Elise Shimmers Out transforms into Russel.

Rusel walks over to Demon.

Russel: I know you were the one that exposed me.

Demon: So I exposed you.

Russel: Byron! I have been working almost 5 years, trying to gain Phoebe's trust you almost blew it.

Byron: Relax! If Piper doesn't know your Thomaz then they don't know your Elise.

Russell: You'd better hope. Or your life is next.

He says as he shimmers out.

Enter Kitchen

Leo: Piper.

Piper: Hey honey.

She says while feeding Chris.

Leo: Why was Paige going threw the Book of Shadows earlier?

Piper: Oh, I don't know. She probably just has a new charge.

Leo: Right. Ok. I just hope a demon hasn't attacked.

Piper: You and the rest of the family.

Leo: I know. I just can't help anymore. I can't orb to the Elders for info. I can't orb.

Piper: Yea. But that's why we have Paige.

Leo: I know. I just don't want to have to leave the kids. They have powers and I don't.

Piper: Well if you really want your powers back talk to Paige. Maybe to the Elders.

Demon Shimmers In.

Piper: Leo watch out!

Demon creates energy ball.

Leo Ducks.

Piper blasts Demon.

Demons throws energy ball.

About to hit Christ.

Piper Freezes it.

Piper: Leo get Chris.

Leo runs towards Chris and grabs him.

Energy ball unfreezes and graves Leo.

Piper: Leo!

Leo: I'm alright, just a little graze.

Piper: Paige!

Paige orbs in with Henry.

Paige: Whaaat!

Piper: Leos been hurt.

Paige: Oh well that's a good reason.

Piper: Henry can you take Wyatt and Christ to the other Room.

Henry Leaves.

Paige Heals Leo.

Piper: Paige can I talk to you in the other room.

Paige: Yea.

Leo: I'll go in with Henry.

Leo Walks Out.

Piper: Why have we suddenly been attacked.

Paige: I don't know. But I want to find out.

Piper: Let's go check the book.

Piper + Paige walk out.

Enter Restaurant

Phoebe: (whispers to Coop) He knows I'm a witch.

Coop (whispers): Okay

Jason walks over.

Jason: Alright food is all paid for. Time to go.

They walk out towards car.

Jason: So Coop what do you do as a living?

Coop: I'm a match Maker.

Jason: Oh that's a very interesting job.

Coop: Yea. That's how I met Phoebe.

Phoebe: Yep! That's how I met him.

Jason opens car door for Phoebe.

Phoebe: Thanks

Coop: Alright Jason, Thanks for the dinner. I hope to see you again.

Phoebe: So you really like Jason?

Coop: No. Doesn't mean I can't act like a gentleman.

Phoebe: Haha! Jealousy rearing it ugly head?

Coop No. No Yet.

Drives off.

Enter Manor

Piper: Phoebe come here.

Phoebe walks over to Paige + Piper at the couch.

Phoebe: I have a feeling demons are going to be talked about.

Paige: Well you'd be right.

Piper: I take it our vacation is over.

Paige: So we have to go back to demon fighting.

Piper: I suppose so.

Phoebe: Well, I'm up for it.

Paige: I'm not. I don't want to demon fight.

Piper: Why?

Paige: I want a life outside of magic.

Piper: Well, maybe when we get rid of this threat we can all try.

Paige: Maybe

End

Credits


	2. Resentment and Denial

Charmed Season Nine: Episode Two: Resentment and Denial

Enter Attic

Paige: There isn't anything in this book about any demons that want to take over the underworld.

Piper: Here let me check. You can get some coffee.

Paige exits.

Piper: The only demon that wanted to take over the underworld was Cole.

Phoebe: And he succeeded.

Piper: Yes. I know.

Piper flips to Belthazor Page

Piper (whispers to self): I wonder…

Opening Credits

Paige walks upstairs with coffee.

Paige: Ugh! I don't feel so good.

Paige collapses.

Phoebe + Piper hear glass break.

Piper: Paige! Are you okay?

They both run down to see her past out.

Phoebe: Oh my! Is she okay?

Piper checks pulse.

Piper: She's breathing faintly.

Phoebe: Let's take her to the hospital.

Piper: Alright let's go.

Piper + Phoebe life Paige and take her to the hospital.

Enter Hospital

Henry: Paige. Are you okay?

Paige: Yes. I'm fine. Doctor says I was probably dehydrated.

Paige Slips water.

Piper: Yea. She was so hooked on nailing this demon. She forgot to take a sip of water.

Paige: I'm sorry

Henry hugs Paige.

Piper: I'm going to go check on Phoebe at the house. You sure you okay?

Paige: Yea I'm fine. Now that Henry's here.

Piper smirks

Piper: Bye Henry.

Henry: See yah.

Doctor walks in.

Doctor: Ms. Matthews I need to draw some blood and make sure you have enough liquids in you.

Paige: Alright

Closes Eyes. Puts out arm.

Doctor Draws Blood.

Henry's Cell Buzzes.

Henry: Well honey, I have to go to the police department. Parolee rolled in.

Paige: Ok, honey.

Doctor: You will be released in about an hour. Can you drive.

Paige: Yea. I can.

Henry + Paige kiss goodbye.

Enter Bay Mirror

Phoebe: So why are you selling the paper?

Jason: Well, I don't want to own it anymore.

Phoebe: That's not an answer.

Jason: It's just that…

Elise Walks In

Elise: Phoebe Come on kiddo. We need to answer more letters.

Phoebe: Elise, I have already answered tomorrows letters.

Elise: Doesn't mean you can't answer more.

Phoebe: Well, I just…

Elise: I know you like your system, but with the paper getting a new owner. We need to step it up.

Phoebe grabs letters.

Shows fake smirk.

Jason: Elise I still own the paper for one week. So I can take a look after Phoebe for now.

Elise: Alright. Keep it PG.

Phoebe play hits Elise. Elise leaves.

Jason closes Door.

Phoebe: Thanks. She's been getting on me since you said were selling the paper.

Jason: Yeah. She's had a lot of stress.

Elise on phone. (yelling)

Elise: I don't care! I want that loan now or it's your damn job.

Slams phone.

Jason: Alright maybe more than a lot of stress.

Phoebe: I know I'm worried.

Phoebe peeks out window.

Elise falls.

Phoebe: Oh my god!

Phoebe + Jason run to Elise

Elise: What the Hell! Who put that… Collin!

Everyone looks at Collin who's chair tripped Elise.

Elise: In my office!

Phoebe + Jason walk back into office.

Phoebe: I haven't seen her like this.

Jason: I know.

Phoebe: I have an idea. But I have to leave.

Jason: Alright. But my flight leaves tomorrow.

Phoebe: I'll be there to say goodbye.

Phoebe Leaves.

Enter Manor

Piper: Paige why don't you slow down.

Paige: I don't have to. I just needed water.

Piper: But Paige the exact same thing happened to Phoebe when…

Paige: Don't. I'm not.

Piper: What you don't want kids?

Paige: It's not that. It's just that I think it'd be too dangerous to bring a kid into this environment.

Piper: That exactly how I felt with Wyatt and Chris.

Paige: Yea, but you weren't half white lighter and Wyatt had a protective shield.

Piper: Leo was full white lighter.

Paige: But you weren't.

Piper: So you're afraid because you're a white lighter and Dark lighter could kill you and your baby.

Paige: Well… Yes.

Piper: Well there's something I can do about that. Here follow me.

Paige: Okay.

Enter Living room

Leo walks in.

Leo: Paige can I talk to you for a minute.

Paige looks to Piper.

Piper: Sure. I will just wait for you.

Paige: Ok.

Piper walks upstairs.

Leo: I need a favor.

Paige: yea sure. Shoot.

Leo: I need you to orb me to the elders.

Paige: What? If I did that Piper would kill me.

Leo: She's the one that suggested it.

Paige: Alright. Well Piper's going to help me with something. But after that I will orb you up there.

Leo: Okay. That's good. Thanks

Paige smiles. Walks Upstairs.

Demon Shimmers in. Knocks Leo out.

Shimmers out with him

Enter Attic

Phoebe walks in.

Piper + Paige: What's mine is yours. What's your is mine. Let our powers cross the line. I offer up my gift to share. Switch our powers through the air.

Piper: Uh Oh…

Paige: What?

Phoebe: I was in the room

Paige: That means all of our powers switched.

Piper: Well, let's just say it again.

Demon Shimmers in.

Piper tries to blast.

Piper: Nothing.

Paige tries to orb.

Phoebe kicks Demon

Paige: Phoebe you have to orb us out.

Phoebe: What? I can't

Piper: Paige focus your anger on the Demon you can blow him up.

Paige blows up Leo's shirt.

Demon creates fireball.

Paige tries again.

Demon blows up.

Piper: Well, that's it for the clean house.

Piper picks up Leo's blown up shirt.

Piper has premonition.

Leo's in the underworld. Captured by Thomaz. Thomaz creates energy ball. Throws at Leo.

Leo Dies.

Piper: Oh my…

Phoebe: I know that look you had a premonition.

Piper: Yea. And we have to go save Leo. That means it's time to switch powers.

Sisters walk back to the book to switch powers.

Enter Underworld

Leo: Where am I?

Thomaz: In the underworld where else.

Leo: Why did you bring me here.

Thomaz: Leverage.

Thomaz sees orbs.

Thomaz shimmers out.

Piper: Leo are you okay?

Leo: Yea, I'm fine. We have to get back to the house.

Paige: Okay. Let's go then.

All four of them grab hands.

Orb out.

Enter Manor

Thomaz: I have what I'm looking for.

Piper: P3's blue prints?

Thomaz: It's worth more than you sold it for.

Thomaz shows his true identity.

Sisters: Russell?

Russell Shimmers out.

Piper: Damn it I knew he got the club for a reason.

Paige: It's okay. We can kill him.

Phoebe: How? HE's just as powerful as Cole was.

Paige: I don't know. But if we were powerful enough to defeat the source. Kill hundreds of demons, Christy the freak that manipulated Billie, and the triad. We can vanquish him.

Piper: Nice Speech. I'm the eldest. I'm supposed to make them.

Paige: Alright go ahead.

Piper: What she said.

Phoebe: That's Piper for you.

Leo orbs out.

Piper: Leo? What the?

Paige: Saves me the time from orbing him up there.

Piper: Yea. Guess the elders need him. He better come back.

Enter Top of Bay Bridge

Elder Orbs In.

Leo: Sandra what? How am I here?

Sandra: I summoned you because there is a battle coming.

Leo: With Thomaz?

Sandra: Yes. The Charmed Ones, they don't have enough power to defeat him.

Leo: What? The Book said.

Sandra: I know what the book says. But he did the same thing that Bethazor did. He took powers from the Wasteland.

Leo: If the sisters don't have enough power than who does?

Sandra: All four of them. But there's one string attached.

Leo: What?

Sandra: You have ot be their Whitelighter again.

Leo: What? Why?

Sandra: This battle will cause destruction. We can't have two of them die. We can't have last years events happen again. They will need another healer.

Leo: And with all this. You have to?

Sandra: Bring back Prue.

Leo: What? You bran Paige to recondstitute them. And now you… you want to bring her BACK?

Sandra: We won't be bringing her back forever. Prue will have her powers. And her body. But she'll only be around enough to defeat the threat.

Leo: What… What am I supposed to tell Piper?

Sandra: Well Prue knows what to say. She has agreed to it. She knows she'll only be around for a while.

Leo: Alright. Let's do it.

Sandra waves her hand over Leo.

Leo glowes.

Sandra orbs out.

Leo orbs to the manor.

Enter Manor.

Piper: Leo your back! And you have powers?

Leo: I do. But before I explain…

Paige: Oh my god!

Phoebe: What?

Paige hands Phoebe pregnancy stick.

Phoebe: It's positive.

Piper: You're pregnant.

Paige: Yea. Henry is going to be so excited.

Phoebe: But are you?

Paige: Yea I'm happy.

Leo: Piper. I need to talk to you.

Piper: Alright.

Leo: Well Thomaz is more powerful than we thought. And you don't have the power to defeat him.

Piper: Than who does?

Prue: We do…

Piper Phoebe + Paige look behind.

Piper and Phoebe cry.

Piper: Prue? What? Your Dead?

Prue: I know. I know but they brought me back.

Phoebe: Why?

Prue: To defeat the threat.

Piper: I can't. I can't do it. Not again.

End

Credits


	3. The Return

Charmed Season Nine: Episode Three: The Return

Enter Manor:

Prue: Piper. I know that this is a lot to take in.

Piper: No. You can't begin to imagine this. Prue when you died. I went through hell. I embraced a new sister. And now you're back.

Prue: Piper. It's hard for me too. But I'm here can't we treasure what we have for as long as we can.

Phoebe: Piper. We have her back. That's all that matters.

Piper makes a smile.

Piper: Well, you'll need a room.

Paige: I know a spell.

Prue: Paige. Thanks

Prue Hugs Paige.

Opening Credits

Enter Attic:

Girls walk to the book.

Paige: I was flipping through the book and found this spell.

Prue: Here let me.

Prue flips through the book telekinetically.

Paige: Here's the spell. Piper, Phoebe we have to say it together.

Sisters Chant: Another sister in our home

We need more room so she may roam

Create a space that's all her own

Within the walls of this old home.

House Begins to shake.

Phoebe: Wow! Earthquake much.

Prue: At least you didn't run through the house naked this time.

Paige: What? (trying not laugh)

Piper: A couple of years ago, when we first discovered the woogy.

Prue: Can I go see my two nephew and my soon to be niece/nephew?

Leo: They're at Dads.

Phoebe: Uh Oh?

Prue: What?

Piper: What are we supposed to tell dad?

Prue: I never thought of that.

Paige: Maybe we don't have to tell him.

Prue: What? How am I not supposed to see my dad?

Paige: It was just a suggestion you know I have to go.

Paige orbs out.

Leo: Don't mind her. She's just a little insecure.

Piper: About what?

Prue: Me. Paige had to fill my shoes. I'll talk to her when she comes back.

Piper: Let's go check out your room.

Enter Henry's Apartment

Paige orbs in.

Henry: Hey!

He says as he drops his cup of coffee.

Paige: Sorry honey. But I have some news.

Henry: Which is?

Gets trashcan to throw away broken glass.

Paige: I'm pregnant.

Henry: What?

Henry slips and cuts hand on glass.

Henry: Ouch!

Paige walks over and heals Henry's hand.

Henry" Thanks! Oh my gosh! I'm so excited.

Paige: There's one more thing. I need to move in with you.

Henry: Don't you already technically live here.

Paige: Yea. But I want to move in. Like me and you get our own place. A little bigger than this.

Henry: Well being a parole officer doesn't pay much. Plus you don't get paid for being a witch… Do you?

Paige: Ha! Ha! Right. Yea I don't get paid. But, I'm sure I can get my old job as a social worker back.

Henry: Well if you can get your job back then we can move.

Paige: Oh this is going to be wonderful.

Paige kisses Henry.

Paige orbs out.

Enter Manor

Paige orbs in.

Piper: Oh hey Paige. We were wondering about you.

Phoebe: Yea. Where'd you go?

Paige: Well, I went to Henry's and well we're getting our own place.

Prue: I hope that it isn't because I'm back for a while.

Paige: Well not entirely.

Piper: Paige!

Paige: What? I am just stating the truth.

Prue: It's okay. I understand. You've had to take on a lot. But one thing that I hope is that we can remain civilized.

Paige: Well, I guess.

Smirks.

Phoebe: Well, can you two make me a dispossessing potion.

Prue: For what?

Phoebe: I'm pretty sure Elise is possessed.

Prue: Elise? Who's that?

Phoebe: Paige can tell you. I have to go to work.

Piper: If Elise is possessed why are you going to work?

Phoebe: It'll be okay. Paige when you and Prue are done with the potion can all three of you come to the paper?

Prue: Um? Okay but I still don't know who Elise is?

Phoebe: My Boss. Bye!

Phoebe walks out.

Piper: Okay. Well I'm going to get the boys. Leo can you orb me?

Leo: Yea sure.

Piper grabs sweater.

Both orb out.

Prue: Alright lets go do some witchcraft.

Paige: Alright. Book!

Book comes down to her.

Prue: Let's go make a potion.

Prue + Paige walk into kitchen.

Paige: So we need mandrake root, water, dragonswoirt, witch grass, boneset…

Prue: And hyssop leaves, and vervain.

Paige: Yep let's get cooking.

Enter Bay Mirror

Jason: Okay Phoebes. I have to go for my flight.

Phoebe: Alright Jason. Hope you come around more often.

Jason: I'll try.

Elise walks in.

Elise: Damn it Phoebe. I'm getting impacient. Finish the damn letters or your FIRED!

Jason: Elise I can have YOU fired. So stop talking to her that way.

Elise pushes Jason through the glass door.

Phoebe: Leo! Bring Piper!

Leo + Piper Orb in.

Phoebe: Freeze Elise

Piper freezes Elise.

Piper: What happened?

Phoebe: I don't know but we need Paige.

Piper: Paige!

Paige + Prue orb in.

Paige: You're lucky. We just finished the potion.

Phoebe: Quick throw it at Elise.

Prue throws potion at Elise.

Russell comes out Elise.

Elise falls to the ground.

Piper: Russell. You again.

Russell shimmers out.

Prue: Who's Russell?

Piper: He bought P3. I am trying to get it back.

Prue: You sold P3?

Phoebe: We can talk about this later. Leo heal Jason.

Leo walks over and heals Jason.

Jason: So I take it something magical was wrong with Elise.

Phoebe: Yea. You could say that.

Phoebe smiles.

Phoebe: Here why don't we take you to your apartment?

Piper: Paige can you fix this.

Paige: Yea! Abra Cadabra.

Prue: Wow. You must have studied a lot to do that.

Paige: No. I just did the Vanishing Spell.

Prue: Oh. Ok. Wow, I never thought of that.

Piper, Leo, Paige + Prue Orb out.

Enter Manor

Piper: Ok. So what is so special about P3 why did Russell want it?

Paige walks in with a map.

Paige: Maybe it's on a nexus of some sort. Like the house.

Piper: Ok, Let's check.

Prue: Nope. I tried it earlier.

Paige: Oh Ok…

Leo: Wait. I remember something that the elders said. This was before you got P3.

Piper: Which would be?

Leo: Well, I think that it was an entrance to the underworld.

Piper: So that's why they want it.

Prue: Because they want to take over the underworld and then they can come up easily.

Paige: So that means that demons could just come and go.

Piper: They aren't just trying to take over the underworld.

Paige: They're trying to take over the entire world.

Prue: Wow… that's new.

Leo: I'll go get Phoebe.

Leo Orbs out.

Piper: Ok. We have to make some vanquishing potions.

Prue: Alright. Lets go.

Enter Jason's Apartment.

Leo Orbs In.

Phoebe: So Jason, when does your flight leave?

Showers Running.

Jason: It leaves in about an hour.

Phoebe Sees Leo.

Phoebe: Leo what are you doing here? (whispers)

Leo: We have a emergency. (whispers)

Jason walks out in towel.

Jason: Leo. What are you..?

Leo: We have a magical problem.

Jason: Oh. Ok. Phoebe you can go.

Phoebe: Are you sure? I mean I said I'd wait for you to leave.

Jason: Yea! It's fine. You were here for a long time. It's fine. I'll be back sometime soon.

Phoebe: Alright. Come back soon.

Leo + Phoebe Orb Out.

Enter Attic

Leo: Phoebe what were you doing?

Piper: What do you mean?

Leo: She was in Jason's apartment. While he was taking a shower.

Prue: Phoebe! What were you doing?

Phoebe: Nothing. Nothing happened. It's not like I haven't seen him naked. It's just that he still had some glass on him. And why am I explaining this to you?

Prue: I don't know.

Phoebe: Alright let's go. Leo explained it to me.

Piper: So we need to get P3 back.

Prue: How do we do that?

Piper: Well the contract is on the table. If I just blow up the contract, he won't have P3 anymore..

Paige: Well that shouldn't be that hard. I can just orb the contract to us, and then we blow it up.

Prue: This should work. Ok let's do it.

Phoebe: Yea. But what if it doesn't.

Piper: What do you mean? It's going to work.

Prue: Yea, and if it doesn't we have these to help us.

Prue holds up potion bottles.

All five of them orb out to P3.

Enter P3

Prue: Piper there's the contract.

Piper tries to blow up contract.

Demon throws low level energy ball.

Hits Piper. Piper hits the wall. Passes Out.

Demon creates another energy ball.

Paige: ENERGY BALL!

Energy ball comes to Paige.

Paige throws energy ball at the demon.

Demon explodes.

Leo: I have Piper. You guys go for the rest of the demons.

Prue + Phoebe + Paige start to throw vanquishing potions at the demons.

Piper wakes up.

Piper: I got the contract.

Piper tries to hit contract.

Contract Blows up

Thomaz shimmers in.

Thomaz: What have you done?

Piper: Gotten my club back.

Thomaz: You don't know what you've done.

Prue: Well we have helped stop you.

Prue telekinetically throws Thomaz to the wall.

Thomaz: No. You've helped me.

Thomaz shimmers out.

Rest of demons shimmer out with him.

Paige: What did he mean?

Piper: I don't know. But we are just lucky he didn't put up a giant fight.

Paige Orbs out with Phoebe and Prue

Leo and Piper orb out.

Enter Manor

Wyatt: Mama.. I'm tired.

Piper: Wyatt, What are you doing up honey? I put you to sleep an hour ago.

Prue: I'll take him to bed.

Prue grabs Wyatt and walks upstairs.

Phoebe walks in.

Phoebe: Piper. What are we going to do? I don't think I am going to be able to lose her again.

Piper: I don't know. All I know is that it might not be anytime soon. Since we don't quite know what we are up against.

Paige: Hey Guys. I'm going to head over to Henry's. I'll see you tomorrow.

Piper: Okay, honey. See you.

Paige Orbs out

Phoebe: I don't know if this is going to work with Paige and Prue. They are going to bite each others heads off.

Piper: Don't worry. I think this will work. We can defeat this.

Phoebe: If you say so.

End

Credits


	4. Power Shift

Charmed Season Nine: Episode Four: More Powerful?

Enter Attic

Piper: So what you're telling me is that Thomaz is the threat?

Sandra (elder): I never said that.

Piper: Well, then who is?

Sandra: you have to find out on your own.

Piper: I hate this cryptic crap. Why can't you just tell me?

Sandra: All I can say is that you won't expect this person to be the one.

Sandra Orbs out.

Piper: Now I remember why I always hated them.

Opening Credits

Enter Henry + Paige's Apartment

Paige: I'm still not used to living here.

She says as she gets coffee.

Henry: Well remember. We'll be getting a new apartment soon.

Paige: Yea. I can't believe Mr. Cowan gave me my job back.

Henry: Well, when do you start?

Paige: Oh in about five minutes.

Henry: Well, you better hurry your going to be late.

Paige: Hello! I can orb.

Henry: Right! Alright well I have to go. Love you, both of you.

Paige: We love you too.

Kiss goodbye.

Paige (talks to self): Alright you. Let's go to work.

Paige orbs out.

Enter Attic

Prue: I have been through this entire book. There isn't anything in here about demons more powerful than us.

Phoebe: You are preaching to the choir. I have done the exact same thing.

Prue: So you love being a witch?

Phoebe: Not always. But if I wasn't one I wouldn't have met Coop. Piper wouldn't have met Leo, and we…

Prue: … wouldn't have lost me.

Phoebe: Yea. I'm still confused. Why and how did you come back?

Prue: An elder Sandra, I think, told me that we can be reunited. If I helped kill a demon.

Phoebe: hmmm… That's interesting.

Prue: What is?

Phoebe: Nothing. Nothing.

Piper walks in with Chris.

Piper: Come on buddy can't you go to sleep?

Prue: What's wrong?

Piper: Chris won't take a nap. Sigh

Prue: Here, let me try.

Prue takes Chris.

Walks downstairs.

Phoebe: We have a problem.

Piper: What?

Phoebe: I think Sandra is the cause of all this.

Piper: Oh my god! That makes perfect sense. LEO!

Leo orbs in.

Leo: What? Did you figure out who's after us?

Piper: Sandra. She is.

Leo: What? She's an elder.

Phoebe: We know. That's the problem.

Prue walks in.

Prue: What is?

Leo: They think Sandra is behind this.

Prue: What? She's an elder.

Piper: Yeah, but that's what we thought about Gideon.

Leo: I know how to solve this. Sandra!

Piper: She's going to lie.

Sandra orbs in.

Sandra: Leo? Girls? You called.

Leo: Yes, Piper has a question.

Piper: Well…. Well…

Phoebe: Are you the threat, that the other elders are worried about?

Sandra: What? How could you even begin to think that?

Phoebe: Well it all seems to add up. I mean you gave Leo's powers back. Brought Prue back and told us about a powerful threat. Even the Elders don't know about.

Sandra's face turns from confusion to ANGER.

Prue: I know that face.

Prue throws her arm and Sandra is sent across the attic.

Leo: Ok this is not Sandra.

Sandra: Oh really now! I'll show you Sandra!

Sandra puts her arms out and lightning bolts go everywhere.

Her Eyes turn black.

Enter Upper Regions

Paige: Alright. Who called me here?

Elder: We did. We believe something has happened to Sandra.

Paige: What do you mean? Has she been killed?

Elders: No… She's been kidnapped.

Paige: What? How do you kidnap a Elder?

Elder: Well, the demon has to have tons of power.

Paige: Like Thomaz?

Elder: Oh

Paige: ?

Elder: 'Sandra' was called down to your sisters.

Paige: We have to help them.

Paige + Elder Orb out.

Enter Manor

Paige: Piper, Phoebe, Prue!

Elder: Look

Paige looks over to see Phoebe and Prue bleeding on the floor.

Paige: Oh!

Paige + Elder walk over to heal them.

Sandra: I don't think so.

Sandra blasts lightening bolts at both of them

Elder + Paige duck out of the way.

Elder: Sandra! What are you doing?

Paige: Doesn't mean we can't fight her.

Paige: Lightening Bolt!

Lightening Bolt comes to Paige.

Paige points it to Sandra.

Sandra: Ah!

She yells as shes hit by the bolt.

Paige runs to help Phoebe and Prue.

Paige and Elder heal them.

Phoebe: It's Sandra!

She yells as she is healed.

Prue: Someone… Thomaz!

Paige: What? What'd he do?

Prue looks down disappointed.

Prue: He took Piper.

Phoebe: Where's Leo?

Paige: I thought he was with you.

Prue: LEO! LEO!

No one orbs in.

Phoebe: Paige can you sense him?

Paige: I really haven't ever tried

Prue: But the demon has Piper.

Phoebe: I have an idea. I can call for a premonition.

Paige: Isn't that how you lost your powers in the first place?

Phoebe: Yes, But that's because I was trying to get pregnant. I don't think the Tribunal will be all that upset if it's to save Piper.

Paige: Your Right.

Prue: What are you going to use to call a premonition?

Phoebe: Follow Me.

Enter Piper + Leo's Room

Phoebe: This, she used this lipstick today.

Prue grabs lipstick

Prue: here.

Prue hands Phoebe Pipers lipstick.

Phoebe Closes eyes.

Paige: Anything?

Phoebe: Ssshh. Let me concentrate.

Paige: Alright. Alright.

Phoebe: UH!

Premonition:

Phoebe and Prue are attacked by Sandra.

Piper tries to freeze her.

She's knocked out by a bolt.

Sandra transforms into Thomaz.

Leo walks in, knocked out by Thomaz.

Thomaz Shimmer out with Piper and Leo Passed out.

Phoebe: We have a problem.

Prue: What'd you see?

Phoebe: Thomaz taking Leo and Piper.

Paige: (Gasp)

Enter Underworld

Thomaz is over an alter.

Leo + Piper in Cage.

Thomaz: I call upon the ancient power

Take away all their Powers.

Blue lights form over Leo and Piper.

Leo wakes up.

Le: Wha...What? What are we doing here?

Thomaz: Shut Up

Leo: Sorry we can't stay long.

Le grabs Piper and concentrates on orbing.

Leo: What did you do?

Thomaz: I said shut up!

Thomaz throws energy balls at cage.

Leo hits wall.

Thomaz: Now… to continue

Demon shimmers in.

Demon: Thomaz I have some news.

Thomaz: Did you get it?

Demon: Made me go into the Rocky Mountains. Of Course.

Demon throws Grimore into Thomaz's lap.

Thomaz: Hey now! Be careful!

Demon: What did you need it for anyway.

Thomaz: I need to bring a few people back.

Demon: Who? Why?

Thomaz: Just a few of the most powerful demons in all time. For power, to take the underworld over and make order.

Demon: Won't you need an Alchemist.

Thomaz throws energy ball at Demon

Thomaz: I hate when I'm wrong

Thomaz (to Piper): Stay put.

Thomaz shimmers out.

Enter Alchemist Lair

Alchemist: Yes?

Thomaz: Alchemist I seek your help

Alchemist: With?

Thomaz: Resurrecting Demons?

Alchemist: And why would I help you?

Thomaz: Because I can crush you with my hands.

Smirk

Alchemist: Threats will get you nowhere.

Thomaz: I have already taken out half your species. I will not hesistate to kill you.

Alchemist: And you wonder why I won't help you.

Alchemist mist out.

Thomaz: Damn it. Knew I shouldn't have killed them. Back to the book

Enter Attic

Prue: Damn it. Why won't any of these spells work.

Paige: Maybe she isn't a witch.

Phoebe: What do you mean?

Paige: I mean demons have taken away our powers before… Remember Bacarra, Cole.

Prue: So, if Piper's not a witch. Does that mean he took away Leo's Whitelighter powers too?

Paige: Probably. Which means we need new spells. New Potions. If were going to stop him, and get our sister back.

Prue: Let's get to it.

Enter Thomaz's Lair

Thomaz gets Grimore

Flips threw finds page.

Thomaz: Orir

Interim

Exanimus

Animus

Thunder and Lightening.

Demons Appear

End Credits

Next Sunday March 20th On Charmed:

Demons come back. Can the sisters save Piper and Leo?

And What on Earth happened to Sandra.

Next time on Charmed


End file.
